Eternity
by asuka-2004
Summary: Serena is tired of living, everything she loves is gone, someone comes back and tells her to keep on living. This is a one shot fanfic, no more after this


Eternity  
One shot  
  
I wrote this when I had nothing else to do, yes it's sad but I still think it's good in it's own way. *********************************************************  
  
Serena sat on a sand dune and watched the sun cast pink and golden shadows on everything around her. She always enjoyed watching sunsets, but now it hurt to watch them for now she was alone. It had been two years since it happened, when she lost everything dear to her, her friends, her family, her lover and very nearly her life. Not that she would have minded, for now to herself she was as dead as they were. No matter how hard she tried, she always found herself breaking down and crying thinking about his face.  
  
His eyes, which she had spent so many hours lost in, those sapphire eyes that would put the brightest gem to shame. His lips that she had longed to kiss for so many years were now gone from her forever. All she wanted to do was hold him again, just be near him, she missed him so much that it now hurt to keep on living. She wanted to die, to be with the one that she loved.  
  
She buried her face in her hands and cried, she threw her head back and cried out as though he would hear her, "WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" her face was once again buried in her hands and she cried into them, "Why Darien? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me here alone? I can't take it anymore!" She felt a sudden gust of wind that tossed her hair around carelessly. She pulled a stray strand of hair out of her face and stared out to sea.  
  
"Why are you crying Serena?" Serena's head snapped up at the sudden company that she found she had, but her heart raced for a different reason. 'That voice.. No it couldn't be!' she thought as she slowly turned around to stare into a pair of the deepest blue eyes ever imaginable. Her heart raced as she looked up at the man whom she thought was lost to her forever. She shook her head in disbelief and opened her eyes to stare at him once more. No it wasn't a dream his was really there, she jumped up and ran into his arms, and he enveloped her in a hug the she never wanted to break from. He was so warm and she missed his more than anything in the world, she would have gladly given up her life if it meant he could go on living.  
  
He reached down and put a finger under her chin, pulling her face up so that her could see her eyes. He had missed her too, but this was only temporary, he wished with all his heart that it wasn't but it was. " Serena, why are you crying?" he asked once more, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Because... because I miss you so much. I just want to be with you Darien. Why can't I be with you?" The words hit Darien with such a force that he began to cry.  
  
"Oh Serena, I wish I could be with you, but I am no longer of this world, and it is not your time to come into that world." Darien held her close and stroked her hair like a child. Serena pulled away and looked into his eyes, "But I want to be with you, no matter what it takes!" She said staring into his eyes as if trying to find something she was looking for but could never find. "Then wait, wait until your time." He began, "If you force yourself into the next world you will be lost in it forever, and I.... I.... Will never... see you again!" Darien closed his eyes as his statement flowed from his mouth, it cause him tremendous pain not being able to be with her, but more pain knowing that if she tried to be with him her would never see her again.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Serena looking up at him with anguish in her eyes; he reached down and planted a small, soft kiss on her lips. Serena's lips quivered under his, and tears streamed down her cheeks, she missed him so much. He broke away much to her dismay and backed up a few steps. " Serena, you must wait until it's your time, please, I know this hurts, but you must stay here and carry on with your life, I will always be waiting for you. I love you Serena." He blew Serena a kiss and disappeared.  
  
Serena fell to the ground, "No not again!" she cried into her hands, but she knew deep down inside that he was watching her, that he would always be a part of her. She stood and looked towards the sun set, her hands were strung together in front of her chest and she silently whispered to the wind, "Darien, I loved you in life, and I'll love you in death. My love for you will spread across eternity and beyond, I have many battles ahead of me, but I always know that you will be there in the end to help me stand when I have fallen. You are my one and only, and you always will be. I love you Darien, my spirit can wait to be reunited with you, but I'm not sure my heart can." And with that she walked back to her house and her life.  
  
So what did ya think?? I know, it's sad but I could think of anything else to write. As you can read it's a one shot well R&R peoples. Thank you for my first review, wow is all I can say, I really didn't think it was that good so thank you SaIlOr-EaRtH-001 it's always good to know that my writing touches peoples hearts. 


End file.
